Globex
''- "Globex...I don't like the sound of that. It sounds.....Global." - Bull'' Globex is a presumed corporate or terrorist organization that is the main antagonist in the campaign of Strike Force Heroes. Not much is known about the background of this group, but they must have powerful and widespread influence. This is proven by the fact that they have their own military force and the possession of a nuclear warhead. Their name also has the word "Globe" in it, indicating that their influence is "Global" as Bull puts it, and the "X" at the back may be a reference to their violent tendencies (X = no more) Globex Tanks Globex relies heavily on their Tanks. In almost all missions, their Tanks are squad leaders. This point is also majorly proven by how Globex sends in only ''Tanks in the "Plan B" Level, and how one of their reinforcements for level 10 is an elite Tank (Insane Bot). Missions These are the missions they participated in the campaign: *'Missions 1 & 5: Kill all Scientist in the Facility. Take all intel. *'''Mission 3: Kill all members of the Strike Force. *'Mission 6:' Stop the Strike Force from getting the Cure. *'Mission 7:' Defend HQs at all cost! *'Mission 8:' Destroy the Facility to stop the Strike Force from making a Cure. *'Mission 10: '''Defend HQs at all cost! *'Missions 11-14:' Launch the Nuke and Defend it from the Strike Force! The Globex Leader The leader of Globex is a mysterious man. Not much is known of him but he must be very powerful to have controls over WMDs(Weapons of Mass Destruction) and his own private army. He must be involved in corrupt politics. He faces the Player in the last mission of the campaign. He is defeated but has a "Die Hard" attitude. He attempts to take the Player down with him but the Player simply pulls a parachute cord, leaving him to die. However, he survives the initial explosion as revealed in the final cutscene of the game. He talks with the scientist (from Lvl. 1 of the campaign mode) through the telephone about the toxin. And from this point, it is clear that the scientist is working for him. He has mysterious, red eyes, black hair, a heavily armored vest, red suit, and black trousers. He wields a Socom at the beginning then a Desert Eagle , then he gets a Minigun (10 kills) He also has the skill of Blur, and when is killed 10 times, he goes, "Hahahahahahahaha!", and gets permanent Surge from then on until the end of match. During the last campaign's level it has some '''strengths' and weaknesses. Strengths: close range shooting, surge Weaknesses: ''long range shooting and run-shooting close range combat '''Player Strengths': For Medic - any assault rifle - they have long range. Also Self Revive skill helps much. For Assasin - sniper rifles and Shadow Blend, or any good melee weapon with shadow blend. For Commando - machine guns - long range, explosives - long range too For Tank - Shield and Strong secondary weapon with long range such as UMP. Also shotguns such as SPAS 12 and Judgement with run-and-shoot type combat. Ricochet has ultimate deal against Globex Leader. Player Weaknesses: For all players - close range shooting unless player's running randomly - hard to hit the player For Medic - any close range gun or Magnum pistols For Assasin - melee weapons without Shadow Blend For Commando - explosives within close range - chance of suicide For Tank - Shield+ Weak secondary gun or non-run and shoot combat with shotgun Quotes: "This nuke will wipe that toxin off the face of the Earth!" - The Globex Leader, when facing the player during the final level. "And who do you think is at fault here ?!" '' '' ''- ''The Globex Leader, taunting the player and taking the Desert Eagle Trivia *The computer from which the Strike Force team retrieved the intel seems to be a personal computer as it contains personal items like a grocery list, dancing cat .gif file and a company Christmas photo. This is an easter egg put in by the developers. *The Globex soldiers can be compared to The Heghast, from The Killzone Series, to some degree; Both follow extreme orders, they do not think of the lives at risk for both sides, and they both share certain physical characteristics (black armor, distinct red eyes shown with Globex's tank units) Category:Campaign Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Enemy Category:Globex